


I know what I want, do you?

by Obliviouschyld



Series: What If [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Jackson, Sad Mark, Understanding friends, caring top, helpful roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Mark had been in love with Jackson since like forever. He was tired of waiting so he decided to let Jackson know about how he feels. Jackson wasn’t sure if he feels the same way.  Mark decided to just back out and move on. He wasn’t going to wait around until Jackson knows how he feels because Mark knows what he wants. Will Jackson come around?





	1. I’m a fool for you

Mark and Jackson has been friends like since forever. They had know each other since childhood including Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom. All of them are best friends. The only thing was, Mark has been in love with Jackson since, well, even he doesn’t remember when. It was as if he had love him since forever. He only realize that the feelings he has for Jackson was deeper than the others when he was 16. Now he was 21. Practically an adult. Well, the others could see Mark’s feelings and they wondered how could Jackson be so dense and he was suppose to be the one closest to him. Besides Jackson, Mark was closest to Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom while Jackson was closer to Jaebum and Bam Bam.

 

All seven of them were staying in one apartment as they were all going to the same universities albeit different courses. Jaebum was rooming with Jinyoung, since it made sense as they were dating each other. Mark was with Youngjae while Jackson and the maknaes were in the largest room. The nicest thing about their apartment was that each room has its own attached bathroom so they don’t have to fight. The kitchen and living room was the common area. Laundry? They have to do it at the laundromat every week which kinda works for all of them. The apartment that they were staying in doesn’t have a place for them to dry their clothes.

 

Mark was in his room, hiding under his blanket and seemed depress. He was in his room since coming back from god knows where. He didn’t want to come out for dinner. That itself was an indicator. Mark never not eat. He is forever eating but never gains weight which annoys Jackson like crazy. He is forever whining that Mark is so lucky to be naturally thin and can eat whatever he wants. Jackson? He wasn’t at home. He told them that he was out with his kind of boyfriend, the handsome Yonghwa.

 

The rest of them was gathered at the dining table eating their dinner. 

“Youngjae-ah, where is Mark hyung,” ask Jaebum.

“He is in the room hyung. Taking care of Coco. He said he wasn’t hungry.”

Jinyoung saw that as a red flag in it’s own.

“Yugyeomie, please go call Mark hyung,” ordered Jinyoung.

Yugyeom gave Jinyoung an annoyed look before putting down his chopsticks and made his way to Mark’s and Youngjae’s room. He knocked on the door softly, “Mark hyung, dinner time.”

When he didn’t receive any respond, he opened the door and walked in.

“Kim Mark, dinner.”

“I’m not hungry Tuan Yugyeom. Just leave me alone,” mumbled Mark, while caressing Coco.

Yugyeom left the room and gave Jinyoung the look, “Mark hyung isn’t hungry.”

Jinyoung was feeling a bit restless. He knew something was wrong but he also know that if he were to go to Mark now, it would alarm Jaebum and Bam Bam. Bam Bam being the most tactless person in the world might say something that he doesn’t mean. He would need to come up with a plan. Fortunately, Jaebum informed him that he and Bam Bam had to get something for Jackson at the store and left after dinner. After cleaning up the dining table and washing the dishes, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom went into the room and cornered Mark.

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong? You don’t seem to be yourself ever since you came back,” ask Jinyoung directly. 

Mark looks at them and sighs. Youngjae and Yugyeom quickly wrapped their arms around Mark.

“Mark hyung, are you okay?” ask Youngjae.

Mark shakes his head and kept quiet.

“Is this about Jackson, Mark hyung?” probe Jinyoung. 

Mark was now biting his lower lip, trying not to cry. When Youngjae and Yugyeom began stroking his back and arm, tears began to fall. Jinyoung held his hands tight and just lets him cry. Youngjae put his head on his shoulder while Yugyeom’s lips was on his temple.

“What happened hyung,” ask Yugyeom gently.

“I told him,” was all Mark said. 

 

_ Mark met up with Jackson after class that day. _

_ “Hi Markie. What’s up? Be quick ya cause I have a date with Yonghwa in a while,” giving Mark a huge smile. _

_ “Hey Jacks. Erm…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “I don’t know how to say this but I need to get this out. I’m not expecting an answer or anything. I just need to get this out.” _

_ Jackson was confused. Mark was never this serious before and they could always talk about everything and anything under the sun. Hell, Jackson talks to Mark about his sexual relations with his partners. _

_ “Why so serious Markie?” _

_ Mark took a deep breath. He had been contemplating for a few months now and he was just too tired.  _

_ “Jacks, I like you.” _

_ Jackson chuckled. _

_ “I like you too Markie.” _

_ “No, Jacks. You are not listening to me. I like you as in like like you.” _

_ “W-w-what?” _

_ “Fuck it. I’m in love with you and has been in love with you since I don’t know when Jacks. I know you don’t feel the same and I’m not asking you to do anything about it. I just wanted to let you know cause I just can’t keep it in anymore. I’m tired of waiting. That’s all.” _

_ “But, Mark, we are friends and we’ve been friends like forever.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “I don’t see you that way at all. I love you but only as a friend. As a brother even. But not…” _

_ “I know Jacks. Just don’t make this weird kay. We are friends first and that is the most important. I just need you to know that. You better get going. Yonghwa hyung is waiting for you. Bye Jacks.” _

_ Jackson pulled Mark into his embrace and hugs him tight. Mark gave him a kiss on the forehead and pulled away from the younger. _

 

“What did Jackson say?” ask Jinyoung.

“He said he doesn't feel the same. Who was I kidding Jinyoungie? He is just a friendly person who loves skinship, that’s all.”

“How can Jackson hyung be so dense! He is so blind to see that the way he treats you is different,” Youngjae was getting a bit angry. Mark kept quiet.

“Jackson hyung is so stupid!” adds Yugyeom.

Jinyoung glared at the two younger boys.

“What are you going to do about it hyung?”

“I’m just gonna move on guys. Don’t worry about me. I’ll get over it. Just don’t be weird about it kay. I’ll be fine but right now I just wanna sleep.”

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom gave Mark a tight hug and let him sleep. Youngjae stayed and cuddled up to Mark. Jinyoung and Yugyeom went back to their room. They were sad for their eldest hyung. They all had known about his feelings towards Jackson. It was in the way he looks at him and he was always taking care of Jackson. Always looking out for him. But to be rejected by the one you love and staying with him, that was a hard pill to swallow.

 

“Yo, Seunie. What’s up? Why did you call me and Bam Bam here? Why can’t we talk at home?” ask Jaebum.

“Ya hyung. It’s cold out here tonight. Why must we meet at the park?” whines Bam Bam.

“Mark told me he loves me,” Jackson blurted out as soon as he saw them.

“So? He loves us too,” said Bam Bam nonchalantly. Jaebum was afraid that this would happen. He and Jinyoung had spoken about it.

“No Bams. He told me he loves me,” emphasizing on the word love.

“Oh…”

“What did you say Seun? Please don’t tell me you said something stupid,” grilled Jaebum.

Jackson began rubbing his neck nervously.

“I told him that I love him as a friend?”

Jaebum and Bam Bam glared at Jackson.

“You did what?” growled Jaebum.

Jackson kept quiet.

“Hyung, you do know by know that you do like Mark hyung right?” said Bam Bam.

“No. I don’t. I love Yonghwa, my boyfriend.”

Jaebum and Bam Bam roll their eyes.

“You are so clueless,” Jaebum said.

“Look, I don’t know what you guys are thinking but I’m freaking out here. What do I do?” said Jackson.

“What did Mark say?” probe Jaebum.

Jackson told them everything. Word for word.

“Just do what he ask. Don’t be weird about it.”

“Yes hyung. Just treat him like normal and we will pretend we know nothing about this,” adds Bam Bam. Jackson nods his head.

“Let’s buy ice cream for dessert. My treat,” smiled Jackson.

Jaebum and Bam Bam laughs and nods.

 

Back at home, Jackson and Bam Bam retreated into their room. Yugyeom was already asleep or was pretending to sleep. He couldn’t face Jackson after what he had done to Mark. He was angry but he knew that they was nothing that he could do for eldest. 

 

As soon as Jaebum opened the door, Jinyoung pulled him down to sit next to him.

“Guess what happened babe.”

“I know dear. Mark told you guys?”

Jinyoung nods.

“Jackson told you guys?

Jaebum nods.

They both sighed.

“Jackson’s an idiot babe.”

“I agree with you on this. But there is nothing we can do about it.”

Jinyoung sighs and pulled Jaebum down to lie with him. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

“He is hurting babe. To be rejected by the one you love is just horrible and to see him every day at home, devastating.”

Jaebum strokes Jinyoung’s hair and held him close.

“What can we do babe?”

“There is nothing we can do dear but just hope for the best.”

Jinyoung sighs.

 

So that was it. The end of discussion. Ever since that day, Mark tried his best to act normal around Jackson. It wasn’t easy as his feelings was still so raw but he did it anyway. Letting the other cuddle him while watching TV as usual. Giving in to his demands for cuddles. For the others, they could see the hurt in his eyes whenever they are watching TV or when Jackson ask for something. Yugyeom really wanted to punch Jackson at times. Wondering how insensitive he could be. To help, Yugyeom would always demand for Mark’s attention for cuddles while watching TV before Jackson could take his place so to speak. Sometimes Youngjae would demand for Mark’s attention to walk Coco with him or practise English with him. Mark knew what the two were trying to do and he was thankful for that.

 

Jackson on the other hand seems like he had forgotten about Mark’s confession and seems to be acting like normal. Confiding in Mark about his relationship and asking for advice from Mark when he was fighting with his boyfriend. Mark felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over and over again. Not only that, he was the one handing over the knife to Jackson to stab his heart over and over again. Enabling the younger to hurt him without him knowing it. 

 

Mark was sitting alone at his normal seat under the tree at the courtyard when Jinyoung approached him.

“Hi hyung.”

“Hi Jinyoungie.”

“You okay?”

Mark just gave him a sad smile and nods. At that moment, Jackson walks by with Yonghwa and gave Mark and Jinyoung a little wave. Mark looked down to his notebook.

“Hyung…”

“I’m okay Jinyoungie. Don’t worry. I’ll survive. I’m gonna go k. I’ve got extra class  today and I won’t be home for dinner. Don’t wait up for me.”

Mark picked up his things and walks off. Feeling like his heart was crumbling all over again. 

 

It was 10.00pm and Mark wasn’t home yet. Jackson was whining to Jaebum about it. Saying that Mark disrupted his TV time without his cuddles.

“Hyung, where is Mark hyung. TV time without him is not the same. Why is he doing this to me?” 

“Jinyoung told me that Mark hyung has extra class today and won’t be home so soon.”

“But it is 10.00pm already. Where is he? What if something happens to him? Maybe I should go look for him hyung.”

Jackson stood up to get ready.

“Seriously Seun? What are you trying to do? Can’t you see? Just give him some space.”

Jackson was bewildered. He was confuse with what Jaebum had said.

It was half an hour later that Mark walked into the apartment. Jackson was so happy that he went to hug the elder.

“Where were you? I was so worried about you Markie-pooh.”

“I had class Jacks. I told Jinyoung about it. Sorry.”

Jackson pouts. Mark smiles and ruffles his hair.

“I’m sorry Gaga. I’ll buy you kinder bueno to make it up to you okay?”

Jackson smiled.

“Wanna watch TV?”

“I’m kinda tired for being on campus the whole day Gaga. I really need a nice cold shower and straight to bed.”

“Oh, you better sleep then. Good night.”

Mark smiled and walks back to his room.

As soon as Mark was out of sight, Jaebum whacks Jackson on the head.

“What are you doing?”

Jackson looks confuse.

“Nevermind. Let’s just go to sleep.”

 

Mark closed the door to his room and just stood there leaning onto the door. He took a deep breath. 

“Hyung you okay?” Youngjae wasn’t asleep yet as usual as he was busy with his games.

Mark just nods and took his things and walks into the bathroom. Only when he was in the safety of the bathroom that he finally lets himself cry. How could he be so weak with that guy? How can he act so cool about everything? Why can’t he just be like him? He felt like a fool.

 

So that was a routine for him. In the evenings when he doesn't have classes, he would be watching TV with all of them and Jackson would always cuddle up to him. It made his heart aches. It hurts like a mother fucker but he couldn't deny the younger for cuddles as he too just wants to be close to him. He was the one that said not to make anything weird so he plays it off like everything was okay between them. But sometimes, it hurts him so much that he wants to throw up. The pain he feels was a gut wrenching out of the body type experience. He could hardly breath whenever he is around Jackson. You know when they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Well, at that moment, it only felt like his feelings is killing him slowly from the inside out and it wasn't making him any stronger.

 

_ I will tell my mind, convince it, I don't need you, I don't.  _

_ I will tell my heart, convince it, I don't love you, I don't.  _

_ And I will tell myself that I can live without you, oh no,  _

_ Though I'd be lying at least I'm trying to move on _

This became his mantra. No matter how hard it was, he would at least try.


	2. Fixing a broken heart

Choi Seung-hyun or known as Top to the rest of the school notices Mark since early of the year. He had seen him sitting down on the same bench under the same tree during his free time. Sometimes he would be there with his bunch of friends but mostly he would be alone. He was always in his line of sight from where Top sat with his friends GD, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri. They were the famous seniors on campus and was every guy and girl's dream date. At the moment, Top was the most eligible bachelor on campus as the others was kind of seeing somebody or dating somebody. 

 

“Top hyung, stop staring and just go talk to him. You’ve been staring at him for a few months now,” urge GD.

“Yeah hyung. I don’t see him with anybody for the last few months. Just make a move already,” adds Seungri.

Top glared at them. It’s true that he had been staring at Mark for a few months now. He couldn’t help but noticed that quiet guy who was now sporting blonde hair with the nicest smile he had ever seen. Though recently the smile had faded from his face. He was really good looking but seem rather shy. It made Top wants to get to know him even more.

“Nobody is going to reject you hyung,” said Taeyang disturbing his train of thought.

“If you are not going to talk to him, I will hyung,” said Daesung as he stood up. Top automatically pulled him down and growled at him. 

“I wonder who talks though hyung cause he seems like a quiet guy and you are a quiet guy,” GD tease.

“Maybe they won’t talk at all GD hyung and just stare at each other,” adds Seungri which earns him a flick on the forehead by Top. They laughed at him as he made his way to where Mark.

 

Top stood right in front of him and Mark still hasn’t notice that he was there. Top could observe him from this close distance. Mark was concentrating on his homework. Top notice the way he scrunches his nose in annoyance when it seemed like he couldn’t understand. The way he frowns when he did a mistake. The way his lips would slightly open, making way for his tongue to peek out when he was writing down the answers. Top thought he looks so damn cute and just wanted to squish him but instead he decided to clear his throat to get his attention. Mark was startled and looked up. To his surprise, it was Top. One of the most famous seniors in school standing right in front of him. He is even more handsome up close thought Mark and it made him blushed for god knows what reason.

“Hi. I notice you sitting alone here. Can I join you?” ask Top.

Mark just nods his head. Tongue tied.

“Hi, I’m Top. What’s your name?” extending his right hand towards Mark.

“I know your name. Everybody knows your name,” Mark blurted out which made the elder smirked. Mark blushed even harder.

“Sorry. That wasn’t meant to come out. I’m Mark,” as he shakes Top’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Mark.”

 

From there, they spent the next hour just talking. Talking about their majors and minors. What classes are they taking. Mostly about their campus life. They found out that they had one class together which was the Art appreciation class. It was one of Top’s major class while Mark took it to kind of run away from Jackson. The only reason why Mark took it was, that it was a night class and made him stay away from the house at least two nights a week. Top was majoring in Art History as he plans to be a curator which Mark found interesting. Mark was actually majoring in accountancy. He took up art appreciation as an extracurricular class. The hour seemed very short and Mark was picking up his things to make his way to his next class.

“It was nice talking to you hyung but I’ve got to go as I have a class in like 5 minutes and I’m going to be late,” explained Mark.

“See you tomorrow?” ask Top tentatively. His question made Mark blush just a little. Mark quickly nods his head and quickly went on his way. He couldn’t believe the amount of blushing he did in front of one of the most good looking and famous seniors in campus. He couldn’t even believe that Top would even talk to him. To Mark, he wasn’t as interesting as Jackson. Why in the world would someone like Top would want to talk to him for. He was a wallflower. Maybe a pretty wallflower but he is an extreme introvert. Top on the other hand couldn’t wait till he talks to Mark again. What people didn’t know was that he was actually a very shy and quiet guy which was why he seldom speaks. But other people thought that he was being all mysterious and that adds to his allure. For him, Mark was very interesting and could match his mood.

 

Week after week, Top continued to approach Mark. There was even one time that was closer to lunchtime so Top actually bought food enough for two with the intention of sharing it with the other, hoping that Mark didn’t actually eat yet. Mark was pleasantly surprised when Top offered him lunch. He had forgotten about it as he was busy with homework again. He felt a bit shy to be sitting and eating with Top but it felt nice. One thing he did notice was that he was getting a lot of looks by students that was walking past them but he tried to ignore them. Top notice that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Mark, you okay?”

“Errr… I’m not use to people staring at me while I’m eating,” Mark grins. Top chuckles.

“Maybe cause you are here hyung.”

“Are you flirting with me Mark?” cocking his eyebrow at the younger. Mark was flustered which made the elder laughed.

“I’m just teasing you little one. See you in class tonight?”

Mark nods his head.

“Yah… You are so cute when you blush. See you,” as he wave Mark good bye. Mark was really blushing now. He didn’t expect to hear that from Top. 

 

No sooner Top left the table, Mark found himself surrounded by his housemates. Like all of his housemates.

“Hyung, wasn’t that Top hyung?” asked Bam Bam. Before Mark could answer him, Yugyeom interrupted, “Since when did you know Top hyung?”

“Are you guys friends?” ask Youngjae. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung could only smile at their flustered housemate. None of them notice that Jackson was being awfully quiet and didn’t say anything about it. He just sat there and listened.

“Errr… We have been talking for the past few weeks.”

“Really?” Jinyoung blurted out. Mark gave him a small smile.

The maknaes continued to bug Mark for more answers which the elder promptly ignored and pick up his things.

“I gotta go. See you guys at home. I've got a night class today. Youngjae don't wait up k. Bye.”

Bam Bam, Yugyeom and Youngjae actually followed Mark whining for updates. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson on the other hand stayed back and ate their lunch on that spot as they had finished their classes already. Jaebum and Jinyoung was talking about Top and Mark and everything  about them when Jackson excused himself from the table saying something about meeting Yonghwa. He felt something but he wasn’t sure what was it and decided to ignore it. Since when did Mark make friends with Top. He is really shy and it seems very out of character for him to approach another person. Whatever he was feeling melted away when his boyfriend Yonghwa pulled him for a kiss at the parking lot where they were meeting.

 

It was 7.00pm and Mark was now in the Art appreciation class. Mark always sits at the back. He had never notice Top in the class until he met him or he was too busy to try to keep awake to notice him. Top usually took his place right in front of the class. He would be giving his full concentration to the lecturer which Mark found cute. He couldn’t understand art let alone somebody who would take it as a major. Class ended slightly later than usual. Mark was caught by surprise when he saw Top waiting for him outside of the classroom.

“Hi Mark. Enjoyed the class?” ask Top casually.

Mark stared at him wide eyes, “I don’t understand a thing.”

Top chuckles, “I could always explain it to you over dinner.”

Mark grins, “Are you asking me out for dinner now hyung?”

“If I say yes, will you accept it?” Top winks. At that moment, Mark’s stomach growled which made him blushed again. He seems to be doing a lot of blushing around Top.

Top chuckles and lead the younger by the elbow towards the parking lot.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I know this burger joint not far from here. Come on.”

“The last bus leaves at 10.00pm to my place hyung,” said Mark timidly.

“I’m sending you home. Now let’s go. I’m hungry.” 

It was nice eating with Top. It was the second time that they had a meal together. It was so cute to see Top trying to explain to Mark about the lesson that day. Even though Mark couldn’t understand it but the look on Top’s face was fascinating. To see him so passionate about art. He enjoyed it more than he thought he would and stayed out later than he thought he would on a school night.

 

Jackson was waiting for Mark while watching TV with the others. Everybody was very curious about Top and wanted to grill Mark more about it. It was 11.30pm when they heard the door knob turned. Jackson saw that Mark had a smile on his face.

“Mark hyung, where have you been? It’s so late. Your class ended hours ago,” was the first thing that Jackson said.

“Sorry. I had a quick bite after class with Top hyung.”

“Spill!” said Jinyoung.

Mark pretended to be innocent.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m beat. I’m going to take my shower and sleep. Good night everybody.”

Mark quickly made way to his room in the midst of their protest. Youngjae and Yugyeom quickly followed Mark into the room to get more information. Bam Bam decided to go sleep. Jaebum and Jinyoung however notice that Jackson doesn’t seem very happy and was glaring at the TV.

“Jacks, are you okay?” ask Jinyoung.

“I’m fine. I’m going to sleep.”

Jackson was feeling a bit angry and he doesn’t even know why. All he knows that it bothered him seeing Mark so happy coming back from class. He was grumbling to himself in the room.

Jaebum and Jinyoung turned to look at each other.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing dear?”

“I think so babe.”

They grinned at each other and made way to their room.

 

So it slowly became another routine of Top’s to send Mark back home after their shared class and dinner. Mark didn’t know what they were but it was nice to have a distraction. Mark couldn’t help but think about Jackson from time to time. It still hurt when he sees Jackson with Yonghwa but he hopes that Top would be distraction enough from what he feels about Jackson. After what seems like months of flirting and talking, Top actually asked for Mark’s number.

“Hey Mark. Can I have your number?” Top was very direct about it. He wasn’t the type to beat round the bush. 

“Sure. I guess. If that is what you want hyung.”

Top gave Mark his phone so that he could key in the number. Top set his name as BabyMark in his phone as he thought it was cute. Not that he would tell the younger. Then he ask for Mark’s phone and keyed in his phone and he himself put his name as Tabi in the younger’s phone. 

“Why Tabi, hyung? I only hear GD hyung and the rest of them call you this and not other people,” ask Mark curiously. 

“Only my family calls me Tabi,” was all Top said. Top could see Mark’s cheeks tinting and the younger was now just holding his phone and not doing anything with it.

“Hey, I have a class now. Text you later Mark.”

“See you around hyung.”

 

That evening, while Mark was watching TV with the rest of them, Top started texting him. Jackson was of course laying his head on Mark’s lap as usual and it was annoying him to see Mark giggling and smiling so goofily each time he receives a text. He was even blushing at times.

**Tabi** : Watcha doing?

**BabyMark:** Watching TV. Hyung?

**Tabi:** Staring at the wall while texting

**BabyMark:** Is the wall interesting? Or is it art?

**Tabi:** Not as artfully interesting as u ;p

**BabyMark:** Yah… so cheesy

**Tabi:** Haha… Bet I made you blush

**BabyMark:** =p

**Tabi:** You free?

**BabyMark:** When?

**Tabi:** Now

**BabyMark:** Why?

**Tabi:** Have coffee with me

**BabyMark:** It’s late

**Tabi:** I promise I won’t bite… unless you want me to ;p

**BabyMark:** Yahhh… hyung

**Tabi:** Go get ready. I’ll be there in 10 mins

**BabyMark:** Fine. Only because you ask so nicely =p

 

Mark gently push Jackson away from his lap and ran into the room.

“Yah… hyung. You mess up my comfy position,” whines Jackson.

He came out wearing his ripped jeans, grey long sleeves and a black hoodie almost 10 minutes later.

“Hyung, where are you going? It’s almost 9.30pm and you smell so nice,” asked Bam Bam.

“Oh, Top hyung is picking me up for coffee.”

“Is it a date hyung?” tease Yugyeom.

Mark blushed, “No.”

Before they could ask anymore question, his phone beeped.

**Tabi:** I’m downstairs.

**BabyMark:** Coming.

“Gotta go guys. Don’t wait up.”

He puts on his red Vans and quickly went out the door. Jackson was glaring at the elder. Mark didn’t seem to notice but the others were pretty sure that if he could shoot lasers from his eyes, Mark would be dead by now.

“What is Mark thinking going out so late at night. He has classes tomorrow,” Jackson grumbles.

“Let him be hyung. He knows what he is doing,” replied Youngjae.

“Yes Jackson hyung. He is a grown man,” Yugyeom trying to gage Jackson’s reaction.

“Top is so hot!” said Bam Bam all of a sudden and that made everybody laughed except Jackson.

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep. Night guys.”

Jackson stormed into his room.

 

“Is it me or does it seem like Jackson is jealous?” asked Jaebum.

“I think he is babe,” said Jinyoung.

“I think so too!” Bam Bam putting up his hand.

“Me three!” said Yugyeom.

“Me four!” adds Youngjae.

All of them looked at each other and started laughing.

“You guys know about it too?” said Bam Bam.

“Duh!” Yugyeom roll his eyes.

“Do you think it’s too late?” ask Youngjae.

“It’s hard to say Youngjae,” Jaebum answered.

“I hope all works out well. As much as I love both of them but Jackson is an idiot,” said Jinyoung. 

All of them nods in agreement.

 

Mark on the other hand had a nice time with Top. Top brought him to a nearby Starbucks for a drink. They ended up talking until midnight. Time flies when you are having fun. 

“I think I better get you home. I didn’t realize that it was this late,” Top apologizing to Mark.

“Me too but this was fun, hyung. Thanks for the coffee,” as they both stood up and walks towards the car.

They were silent throughout the journey home but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence. Mark couldn’t help but steal glances at Top while he was driving. He really liked looking at Top. His hair was bleached till it looks white but it suits the elder very well. His very defined cheekbones. His sharp jawline. His eyes was especially mesmerizing. It was like a pulling force. He always felt shy when his eyes meets Top’s. It was in the way he looks at people or even him. He could steal your breath away.

When they had arrived at his place, Mark turned around to thank Top.

“Thank you hyung for the coffee. I hope I can sleep tonight from all the caffeine.”

“Just call me Tabi, Mark.”

Mark was caught by surprise. 

“Er… but…”

“It’s okay. I want you to call me Tabi k,”  as he reach up and caress Mark’s cheek.

“O-o-okay T-t-tabi.”

Top gave him a warm smile. 

“Text me when you are safely inside your house.”

Mark nods and wave him goodbye.

 

As soon as he got into the house, he shoot out a text to Top as promised.

**BabyMark:** I’m inside already. Drive safe Tabi. Text me when you are home.

**Tabi:** ;)

Mark made his way into his room. He had a silly smile on his face. He quickly changed into his pajamas and as quiet as he can be to avoid waking Youngjae up. It was less than 15 minutes later when his phone beeped.

**Tabi:** I’m home. See you tomorrow. Good night.

**BabyMark:** Good night.

He set his phone aside. But he couldn’t help but think about Jackson. He was wondering if the younger was asleep. He wonders if the younger was thinking of him like he was.

 

In the other room, Jackson couldn’t sleep until he heard the front door opening pass midnight. He knows cause he checked the time. He was sure that the elder had just arrived home. He was feeling jealous. He didn’t know why he would be feeling this way as it wasn’t normal for him to feel like this. He reasoned that he was just feeling protective over his best friend and nothing else. 

 

The next few weeks, anybody could see that Top and Mark was getting closer and closer to each other. The time that they were spending underneath that tree and after their night class was getting pretty obvious to those around them. Everybody could see the small gestures like Top brushing Mark’s hair away from his face or the subtle touches on his arms, hands, shoulders. Mark was liking the attention. For once when Jackson walks by with Yonghwa, he didn’t even bother to look at them at all. He was busy talking to Top. Jackson was the one looking at him now until Yonghwa had to pulled him abruptly to keep him from walking into a tree.

“Babe, be careful. What are you looking at?” ask Yonghwa.

“Nothing babe. Wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. Thank you,” while leaning in to kiss Yonghwa on the lips.

  
  


It was their routine to have dinner after their art appreciation class too. It somehow became their thing. As usual Top would send Mark home but this time, before Mark could get out the car, Top held onto his hand.

“Mark.”

Mark could feel his heart beats faster. He was feeling nervous at the way Top was looking at him.

“Yes Tabi?”

“I really like you.”

“I like you too.”

“I mean I like you more than a friend.”

“Oh.”

Mark could feel himself turning bright red. He was surprised that Top would actually like someone like him. All he could think of was… nothing. His mind was blank. Top leans in and kiss him gently on the lips and leaned his forehead against Mark’s. Mark smiled, heart beating erratically. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Top started kissing Mark again. Mark found himself responding to his kisses. When they finally stopped, Mark was panting slightly. Top then kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow k.”

“Okay Tabi. Drive safe and text me when you reach home.”

“Will do baby. You too.”

Mark blushed. He gave Top a final kiss and quickly made his way home. He quickly went into his room and started screaming into his pillow. He was nervous and excited. Everything rolled into one. He felt like he was finally moving on. Maybe Top is the answer to fixing his broken heart. His thoughts was disturbed by the beep of his phone.

**Tabi:** You in yet baby?

**BabyMark:** Is that what you are calling me Tabi?

**Tabi:** Yes. You know you like it ;p

**BabyMark:** ;p whatever and yes I’m in my room. Are you home yet?

**Tabi:** Almost. Text you when I’m home k :*

 

Less than 5 minutes later, Mark received a text from Top. 


	3. I’m jealous of the way

Ever since Top and Mark got together, they were going to and back from campus together. Top would pick Mark up for classes and sends him home even though their schedules weren’t the same. He would pick Mark up for his 8.00am classes even for that day his class only starts at 11.00am. He would even wait for Mark to finish his 5.00pm classes even though he finishes at 3.00pm. Top just wanted to spend time with Mark. It made Mark feel so cherish and appreciated.

 

Though Mark would still hang out with Jackson and the others whenever they planned to. The others could see that Mark seems happier nowadays. Jackson on the other hand seems to be getting grumpier than ever. They found him snapping at them whenever they mention Top’s name around him.

 

Mark was sitting at his normal spot while waiting for Top when Jackson came and sat next to him.

“Hi Jacks. Where’s Yonghwa hyung?”

“Around.”

“What’s up?”

“Don’t you think you’ve been spending far too much time with Top?”

“What do you mean Jacks?”

“I mean you go to and from campus with him. In between you are meeting with him and you’ve been staying out late on a school night Markie.”

“So? I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Don’t you think that is a bit irresponsible. What example are you setting for the kids?”

Mark could feel his temper flaring. He was one that doesn’t lose his temper easily but Jackson was pushing the right buttons at the moment.

“I don’t hear them complaining at all. I’ve been keeping up with my homework and all. What is this really about Jacks?”

“I’m just saying that you spend too much time with him and not enough time with us.”

“Excuse me. I’ve been keeping the appointments with the others okay. I’m not the one that was busy dating before this and cancel all our plans all the time. You know what. I think you are jealous. Plain and simple Jacks.”

“W-what? Me j-j-jealous? I am so not jealous Markie pooh.”

“You were never like this until I started going out with Top.”

“Noooo…” Jackson dragging on the words.

Mark kept quiet for a while. Both of them were awkwardly silent.

“Why are you doing this Jacks?” whispered Mark.

“What am I doing Mark?”

“Just when I am trying to get over you.”

Jackson barely heard what he said but he just kept quiet. Mark looked at him sadly.

“I know what I want, do you?”

Jackson remains quiet. He felt so confused at the moment. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this. So possessive over Mark. Before Jackson could say anything else, he saw Mark’s face light up and was waving at somebody. As he turned around, it was Top making his way to Mark. When he reached Mark, he kiss him on the lips, “Hi baby. Sorry to keep you waiting. One of the lecturers wanted to talk to me.”

“It’s okay Tabi.”

“Hungry?”

Mark nods.

“Let’s go baby.”

By then, Jackson had slipped away, feeling a pang in his heart.

That night, Mark texted Jinyoung to let him know that he was going to be home very late at night and not to worry about him. When Jinyoung informed the rest of them, he could see Jackson sulking away while watching TV. He was in a bad mood and nobody wanted to disturb him so they let him be. When the kids finally went to sleep, Jackson asked Jaebum and Jinyoung to stay with him for a while.

“What’s the matter Seun? You seem so moody all of a sudden,” Jaebum breaking the ice.

“Where did Mark go? Why is he coming home so late always. Doesn’t he know it isn’t safe coming home so late?”

“He is a big boy Jacks. He is with Top hyung. I’m sure he won’t let anything happen to Mark,” said Jinyoung.

“Why is he so all over Top all of a sudden? I smell something fishy about this,” adds Jackson.

“Are you jealous? You were the one that rejected him in the first place,” said Jaebum.

“M-m-me? J-j-jealous? No.”

“Are you sure Jacks? As I recall, you were the one that has a boyfriend and was the one that rejected him.”

“You knew about that Jinyoungie?”

“Of course! Everybody knew okay. You can’t expect Mark to wait for you forever. He has to move on and frankly, I’m happy that he is moving on.”

Jackson kept quiet.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling guys. All I know that I miss him when he is not around. I feel this ache in my heart whenever I see him with Top. I feel so angry whenever I see him so happy when he comes home from a date. Ugh… it is annoying me whatever this feeling is.”

“Wait a minute. What about Yonghwa hyung?” ask Jinyoung.

“We broke up some time ago. He said I wasn’t into him lately,” explained Jackson.

“Seun, I think you are in love with Mark.”

Jaebum was staring straight at Jackson.

“What?!? No. I’m just concerned about him, hyung.”

“You idiot. Anybody could see you are in love with him okay. The way you talk to him. The way you act around him. The way you would care for him is much different than the way you do that to any of us. You would always cling to him,” said Jaebum.

“Think about it Jacks. Who is the first person that is on your mind for anything?” probe Jinyoung carefully.

Jackson was speechless. He just sat there, taking all that Jaebum and Jinyoung had said. It took him quite some time before he spoke again.

“Fuck. I fucked up big time didn’t I?”

Jaebum and Jinyoung smiled.

“What can I do? What should I do? You guys need to help me!” begs Jackson.

“Wait I need everybody’s help. Youngjae! Bam Bam! Yugyeom! Help!” screamed Jackson. Soon he was going into their rooms, jumping on their bed or pulling them from their warm bed to wake them up. 

“What the hell hyung,” Youngjae said groggily. Bam Bam and Yugyeom was entangled with each other on the floor.

“You guys have to help me win Mark hyung back. I’m in love with him!”

That woke the other 3 up. Jaebum and Jinyoung chuckles.

 

Soon, all 5 of them was coming up with plans to help Jackson win the love of his life back. Even they weren’t so sure if that would help Jackson win Mark back. They all agreed that Top was quite a catch. But they agreed to help Jackson anyway. Youngjae was their main link. He was in charge of reconnaissance as he was Mark’s roommate. After formulating a crazy plan, Jackson was slightly confident that he might win Mark back.

“Okay, hands in everybody.”

A chorus of groans and grunts was heard from them.

“Come on. I need some encouragement here.”

“Fine. you owe us big time if you get Mark back,” said Jinyoung.

“Deal. Operation get Mark back is in progress. On the count of 3, we say GOT7 jjai.”

“Why GOT7?” ask Bam Bam.”

“Well, Operation Get Mark Back is too long so I shorten it to GOT and there are 7 of us including Mark. Now, shut up and just go with it,” Jackson glaring at Bam Bam.”

“1….2….3…”

“G-O-T-7, jjai.”

 

Everybody was asleep when Mark came home from his date with Top. He likes spending time with Top but it wasn’t the same like spending time with Jackson. Top was more like him, quiet and reserved but can be excited at times. It was different with Jackson. He gets over excited over things and was very bubbly. He can make a boring thing into something interesting. That was one thing he missed most about hanging out with Jackson. His energy and everything about him. He walks into his room and gets ready to sleep.

“Hyung, you’re back.”

“Yups. Sorry sunshine. Did I wake you up?”

“No. I was just about to fall asleep. How’s your date?”

“It was nice.”

Mark went into the bathroom to freshen up and changed into his pajamas. When he got into bed, Youngjae climbed in with him.

“What’s the matter sunshine?”

“Nothing. You don’t seem too happy. That’s all.”

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. Now sleep,” Mark ruffles Youngjae’s hair. They just lay there. Youngjae could tell that Mark wasn’t sleeping yet and seems to be deep in thoughts.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Are you happy with Top hyung?”

“I think I am. It’s nice being with him.”

“Do you miss Jackson hyung?”

Mark kept quiet. He didn’t know what to say. Should he admit it or deny it? Admitting it would mean that he wasn’t over him yet. Denying it would mean he is lying to himself. He felt so confused. He knows that he likes Top but he wasn’t sure how deep his feelings were for the elder.

“I don’t know. Whenever I’m with Tabi, I am happy. He keeps my mind away from my troubles. But when I’m alone, my mind seems to drift back to Jackson. All that cuddling during TV time isn’t helping me to get over him. Sunshine, I’m tired.”

“I’m sorry to keep you awake hyung.”

“I don’t mean like that Youngjae.”

Youngjae turned towards Mark and could see tears rolling down his face.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m tired of everything Youngjae. Sometimes I feel like I want to throw up because I have to pretend that everything is okay with Jackson. Sometimes I feel that it is not fair for Tabi. I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you thought about talking about it with Jackson hyung again?”

“For what Youngjae? To have my heart stomp over again? To have it rip out from my chest until I can hardly breath? The feeling of being rejected and being told that they love you like a brother? I am not going through that again no matter what. I can’t go through it again Youngjae. I don’t think I can take it. If it wasn’t for him initiating all this skinship, I don’t think I could bear touching him or being so close to him and knowing that he doesn’t feel the same way. It fucking hurts Youngjae and there is nothing that I can do about it.”

Youngjae was speechless. It was the first time he heard Mark’s confession. It was the first time he knew how hurt Mark was. He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was hug Mark a little closer and a little tighter and hope that it would sooth the elder. He could hear the elder sighing but he was calming down. Youngjae was sad for him.

 

The next morning, Mark left the house early. He couldn’t really sleep after his talk with Youngjae. He didn’t feel like seeing Top so early either so he told him that he has somewhere to go before class and would see him around campus instead of being picked up by him. He needed to clear his mind. A walk alone was what he needed at the moment. To gather his thoughts. 

 

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson was having breakfast in the dining room when Youngjae came over and punch Jackson in the arm.

“Ouch, what the hell sunshine. That hurts!”

“That’s for making Mark hyung sad.”

“Sunshine, calm down. What happened?” asked Jinyoung.

“Mark hyung came back late from his date with Top hyung last night. He didn’t look that happy so I decided to talk to him. Hyung, he is hurting. This is the first time he had spoken about it. It doesn’t compare to the time when he first told us hyung.”

All of them kept quiet.

“Seun, make it right,” Jaebum glaring at Jackson.

“I know hyung.”

 

From that day onwards, Jackson tried to be attentive towards Mark. Always reminding him to dress warmly or to bring his jacket or texting him to remind him to eat. Jackson made it a habit to bring an extra hoodie incase Mark forgot his which usually happens. Which made Mark even more confused. It was nice but it made him confused. Especially when one of those days, Jackson was waiting for him under the tree at their normal spot. 

“Don’t you have class right now Jacks?”

“It got cancelled so I thought I grab lunch with you,” giving Mark a wide smile.

Mark looked at him skeptically. Jackson grins and took out tacos and ice lemon tea. He knew how much Mark likes them. The smile on Mark’s face was so worth it, even though he had to go to the far side of town just to get it. He was thankful that his class was cancelled and that he was able to go buy them.

“Tacos? My favourite!”

“I know. Mind you, it is so far away okay. I had to go over to the far side just to get them for you.” 

“Thanks Jacks.”

Mark didn’t know why but he was sure that he was blushing which Jackson thought was cute. While they were eating and talking, Top walks over.

“Hi baby,” he leans in to kiss him on the head.

“Hi Tabi,” Mark happily munching on his Tacos.

“I thought we were having lunch together,” Top was frowning at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Jackson surprised me with Tacos and I haven’t had them for the longest time Tabi,” looking at him with his doe like eyes.

Top couldn’t help but smile at him, “Fine. But we are having dinner tonight k after class.”

Mark nods his head happily.

“See you later baby.”

“See you.”

Jackson was jumping with joy inside. He managed to ruin Top’s plans without meaning too and Mark was okay with it. Maybe he still has a chance after all. So that was what he did. Whenever he has the free time, he would grab something for lunch for him and Mark. He had Mark’s schedule memorized by now. Sometimes he would be successful in spending lunch time with Mark and sometimes not, as Top would be there before him. But he didn’t mind. For him, small progress is still progress.

 

When they are at home, the maknaes would create opportunities for them to hang out like making movie nights or bowling nights. Their reason was that they hardly hang out together and it was a way for them to bond. For movie nights, of course they would always choose a horror movie knowing that Jackson is afraid of it. Jackson tried not to crowd into Mark’s space but Mark knew how scared he was and would always try to sooth him by stroking his hands or legs. He even lets Jakson use him as a body shield. Jackson use that opportunity to hug him and was relief that the elder didn’t tense up like usual. By now, he would always give space to Mark during their TV time and movie nights. Only occasionally he would cuddle up to him. He told Yugyeom and Youngjae to cuddle up to Mark most of the time, to prevent him from doing that. Maybe space is what Mark needs from him and maybe it would make the elder miss his cuddles. Jackson could always hope.

 

For their bowling nights, of course Jackson would choose Mark to be in his team as he was a good bowler which made everybody else protest. So, they made them be captains of opposing team which was even more fun as they can be very competitive with each other. Youngjae would be the referee while the maknaes was with their big hyung and Jackson was with the hyung line. Their relationship with each other was getting stronger. Jackson’s feelings was getting stronger but Mark’s confusion was getting bigger as well. He and Top has been fighting lately because he was spending a lot of time with his housemates and Jackson was forever with him under the tree. He was resenting the time that he gets with Mark was getting less and less. Because of that, it seems like Mark was retreating into his shell again. 


	4. This is it

Jackson was whistling happily, walking towards the bench when he saw Top and Mark talking to each other. They were both standing and the tone didn’t sound very friendly either. He wasn’t sure if he should go closer but he didn’t like seeing Mark upset. As he got closer, he could hear them fighting. He wanted to whisk Mark away to keep him from being hurt.

 

“It’s not like that Tabi. The kids at home just wanted to hang out more.”

“Yeah sure. All of a sudden? And this Jackson fella? All of a sudden your housemate is interested in having lunch with you when all this while you were always alone, baby.”

Jackson felt a regret in his heart. It was true. All this while he was busy with Yonghwa and never thought of eating lunch with Mark until now. 

“Tabi…”

“Whatever baby. You choose. It’s either them or me.”

“How can you make me choose between you or my friends which I had known my whole life? That’s not fair.”

“Then I know your answer.” 

They both kept quiet. Not looking at each other. Top suddenly pulled Mark into his embrace, “Baby, I really really like you. But I have been feeling that you are just not in this anymore.”

Mark wrapped his arms around his waist, “I like you too Tabi.”

“But you don’t like me enough baby. But I’m grateful for the time that I had with you. I hope whoever it is that manage to capture your heart will take good care of you or they have me to answer too.”

Mark could feel tears falling down his face. Why is he crying so much lately. Top pulled him away and wipe the tears from his face and gave Mark a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled him back in for a hug.

“Whoever ends up with you is one lucky person Tabi,” Mark then pulls Top down and place kiss on his forehead. They both smiled and pulled away from each other. Top walked away and Mark just sank down on the bench. Head on the table.

 

Jackson approach him carefully. Not saying anything. He wished he knew what was going on in Mark’s mind. He wished he knew what to say to make him feel better but it felt like no words was needed and it was better if he just kept quiet and be there for his best friend. He sat across from Mark and mimic Mark’s action. Just looking at him and waiting for him to response. Mark looks at him and gave him a sad smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jackson reach across the table and held Mark’s hand. Rubbing it gently.

“You okay Markiepooh?”

“I guess.”

“Hungry?”

“What’s for lunch today Jacks?”

“Chicken rice.”

Mark started laughing. That’s when he knew he would be okay. That was when Jackson knew that he always want to make Mark happy no matter what. To make sure nothing would chase away the smile from his face ever again.

 

He didn’t exactly tell them about what happened between him and Top but all of them could guess. But his dinner after his night classes stilled continued. Top had approached him and said it was a habit and they started out as friends and he likes talking to him. So that was Mark’s routine. It remained, except for the fact that he and Top are no longer seeing each other. But it was nice to have a hyung, so to speak taking care of him. It made Jackson jealous but he couldn’t voice it out. 

 

It was a few weeks after Top and Mark had broken up when Jackson was complaining to his housemates when Mark was at his night class.

“Why is Mark still going out with Top,” whines Jackson.

“Top is just a hyung to him Jackson hyung,” explained Youngjae.

“How does it feel to be the other end Jacks?” tease Jaebum.

“It sucks big time,” pouting at all of them.

“Hyung, we already created so many chances for you. Why hasn’t you confess to him yet?” ask Yugyeom.

“Yes hyung. What’s stopping you?” adds Bam Bam.

“Are you afraid of him rejecting you Jacks?” asked Jinyoung.

Jackson nods and all of them started laughing at him. It wasn’t the response that he thought he would get.

“Yah… it’s not funny okay. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Now you know how he feels Jacks,” Jaebum smirked.

“I’m sure he still feels the same way hyung,” said Youngjae.

“How do you know sunshine?” asked Jackson.

“It’s in the way he looks at you hyung. He doesn’t seem so tense anymore being around you. He seems happier these days,” adds Youngjae.

“Yups. I noticed that too Jacks,” said Jinyoung.

Jackson took a deep breath. He was so sure about his feelings now. But deep down he couldn’t help but wonder if he had lost Mark already. 

 

He made Youngjae sleep in his room tonight so that he could wait for Mark in his room. He hoped that he would gain courage by talking to him alone. As he laid on Mark’s bed, he couldn’t help but remember all the silly things that they use to do when they were kids right until now. Mark was with him every step of the way. Mark was the first one he wanted to tell his secrets to cause he was a good secret keeper. Anything good or bad, Mark was the first to know in their group. His hugs and cuddles would always make him feel better whenever he was feeling down. He would always seek out Mark after a heartbreak or when he is in love. Jackson had always wanted to protect Mark from his heartbreaks. He was angry whenever somebody talks bad about Mark. it was then he realize that in the end, it was always Mark. He would always go back to Mark. How could’ve he’d been so blind with his own feelings. He had always been in love with him all this while. He didn’t even realize when he had fallen asleep while waiting for Mark until he felt somebody stroking his hair while calling his name.

 

Mark was a bit surprised to see Jackson sleeping on his bed. That hasn’t happen since they were kids. His heart ache looking at his best friend, the guy he fell in love with, wondering if the other would ever feel the same. He knew that he should just kicked him out of his bed but he couldn't help but to stroke his hair gently and call his name. How do you extinguish a feeling that was there since forever?

 

“Jackson, wake up,” whispered Mark.

Jackson rub his eyes groggily.

“Hey, you’re home.”

“Yups, I’m home and why are you in my room and on my bed? Where’s Youngjae?”

“He is in my room.”

“Why?”

Jackson pulled Mark and kissed him. When he felt that Mark wasn't responding, he opened his eyes and looked at him. Hoping that he didn’t make a mistake. Mark pulled away from him.

“Jacks, what are you doing?” whispered Mark.

“I’m kissing you?”

“Why?”

“I was stupid. I was wrong. It had always been you Mark.”

“W-w-what? What are you talking about Jacks?”

“I’m in love with you Mark. I had always been in love with you. I was just too dumb to see it then. After seeing you with Top, I realize that I was jealous. Then I figured out why I was jealous which led me here. Cause I finally know what I want. Did I lose you yet?”

This is it. The moment of truth. Jackson was nervous. Mark looks uncertain.

“Are you sure that this is what you want Jacks? No turning back. Cause I can’t do this only to have you telling me that it was all a mistake.”

Jackson pulled Mark in for another kiss. Whispering yes in between kisses. Wrapping his arms around Mark tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go until the other started responding to his kisses. He could feel Mark smiling against his lips. It made Jackson braver and he pulled Mark closer on his bed. Pinning the elder down beneath him. 

“Hey Mark.”

“Yes Jacks?”

“I love you.” 

“Yah… so cheesy.”

“What a way to ruin a great moment Mark,” Jackson rolling his eyes.

“This is what you wanted right?” tease Mark. Jackson pretends to sigh before grinning at Mark.

“Always.”

Jackson began kissing Mark again. Showering him with kisses all over his face and neck and wherever his lips could reach.  When they finally stopped kissing, Mark snuggled up to Jackson and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wrote this when I was out of ideas for my other stories. Hope you like the story & thanks for reading. Do let me know what you think about this so maybe I can do better next time. Thanks for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while trying to brainstorm for the other chapter stories that I am already writing. Let me know what you think.


End file.
